


Four Things I Have

by RedEris



Series: Tin Can Dad [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: The Mandalorian doesn't have a lot to work with, but as long as he has anything, he'll keep going.
Series: Tin Can Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575799
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Four Things I Have

Down on his luck. Working with limited options. In a tight corner. Never say desperate. Mandalorians don't get desperate. But as one refuge after another fails, one risky job after another costs more dearly than he calculated, one contact after another betrays him, the word hovers in the corner of his eye.

Mandalorians don't get lonely, either. They work alone. They fight alone. It's been years since he worked with anyone for more than one job. He could have chosen otherwise, but he didn't. So it would be nonsense to call him lonely now.

Now, though, the Enclave is gone, he knows not where, and it may be years before he gets word of them. Years before he sees another who knows the Way. Before anyone calls him by his name.

What does he have? His ship--by the skin of his teeth. His armor. His skills. 

And the Child.

So he'll keep using the first three to protect the fourth as long as he can stand back up. As long as he has to.


End file.
